


Twenty-first Century Knight in Shining Armor

by IWriteSinsNotEssaysOk



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Kiss, First RPF, Homophobia, M/M, Not Beta Read, Protective Jensen, Short One Shot, fairy tale, single Misha, single jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSinsNotEssaysOk/pseuds/IWriteSinsNotEssaysOk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha gets himself in a situation, and Jensen comes to the rescue.<br/>.........<br/>"My light! My day! My twenty-first century knight in shining armor!" He cried dramatically. "Sir Ackles, I owe you my life! How will I ever repay you?"</p><p>Jensen snorted, pulling Misha up.</p><p>"If I'm Sir Ackles, what does that make you? The princess?"</p><p>Misha laughed.</p><p>"That's right."</p><p>Jensen raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Well if this is how it's going to go, maybe I should save you more often."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-first Century Knight in Shining Armor

The Supernatural cast was at a con when it happened.

Jensen had lost his gummy bears, and Misha had offered to stay and help him look.

Misha was searching around the stage when he felt someone grab the back of his shirt, and slam him into a wall.

His head bounced off the plaster, and he was a little disoriented.

The man was a security guard.

"What are you doing?" Misha glared, never one for violence.

The guard scoffed.

"I've been waiting to get you alone, you little faggot."

It was no mystery that Misha had no qualms with his sexuality, and he had never felt the need to specify.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." The man sneered. "You walk around like you own the world, and you needed to be knocked down a peg."

Misha rolled his eyes, no stranger to the ignorance of homophobia.

"Well if that's all you wanted to say, consider myself knocked down. You can let go of me now."

But the guard was obviously not satisfied, because he reared his first back ready to strike when-

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Jensen had appeared on the stage, like a prince in a fairytale, and God, did he look like one.

With his perfect face, and perfect body, and perfect fucking everything.

He was so perfect, sometimes it made Misha angry.

Before he could say a word, Jensen had jumped off the stage, hurdled the first three rows of the audience's chairs, lifted the guard clean off Misha, and thrown him to the floor.

The younger man promptly straddled the guard, and began beating the crap out of him.

"You piece of shit." Jensen growled.

Misha was in shock at what was happening until he heard the crack of the security guard's nose.

"Jen," He said, putting his hand on Jensen's shoulder. "Stop. He's not worth it."

Jensen ceased his assault, and turned back to look at his friend.

"Yeah, you're right." He sighed, standing up.

"Let's go." Misha said, turning to leave.

Jensen gave the guard one last kick in the ribs before he followed.

They walked in silence down the hallway.

"Look," Jensen finally said. "I'm sorry about not being there when-"

And Misha was kissing him.

He immediately reciprocated.

Six years of sexual tension was finally being fulfilled.

His hands were on Misha's hips, and Misha's hands were in his hair, and Jesus, Jensen was floating on cloud nine.

When they separated, Misha smiled against his lips, before dropping to his knees, and clinging to Jensen's leg like a five year old.

"My light! My day! My twenty-first century knight in shining armor!" He cried dramatically. "Sir Ackles, I owe you my life! How will I ever repay you?"

Jensen snorted, pulling Misha up.

"If I'm Sir Ackles, what does that make you? The princess?"

Misha laughed.

"That's right."

Jensen raised an eyebrow.

"Well if this is how it's going to go, maybe I should save you more often."

The older man gasped.

"Are you saying you're willing to put me in dangerous situations just so I can reward you with a token of my affections?"

"Oh please." Jensen rolled his eyes. "I don't have to do anything. You get yourself in tough spots all of the time."

"Hey, I'm offended by that statement!" Misha protested. "You're not acting very knight-like!"

Jensen smirked, surprising Misha by placing his hands on the small Misha's back and neck; dipping him down like they were in a romantic comedy.

"How about now?"

He brought Misha back up, and Misha immediately looped his arms around Jensen's neck, kissing him passionately until Jensen's mind was glazed over.

Misha grinned, pulling away.

"Much better."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first RPF. Yay..... Yeah.
> 
> Ok so I know that Misha and Jensen have wonderful wives and beautiful families that we all love, but I can't help but ship these two.
> 
> Like I said before, this is my first RPF, so it probably won't be awesome lol.
> 
> But yeah, please tell me if you liked it, and what you thought of it!
> 
> \- Maddie
> 
> P.s. sorry for typos. I'm a piece of shit.


End file.
